


Constants and Variables

by dennyman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennyman/pseuds/dennyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!RATINGS CAN CHANGE!<br/>Things can be the same even if the world around it is changed</p><p>One-shot collection (some stories can get a part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Can't do this to me

"Asami!!" I yelled when i saw it happen. 

The piece of metal pierced right through her. I ran so i could catch her before she fell on the ground. Everything turned black around me.

Her always red lips lost their colour, her beautiful eyes almost losing their little spark and i... i was about to lose the love of my life.

I stared right at her, hoping that the spark would ignite a fire but i knew what would happen next.

The only thing what i didn't expect was that the pink lips would turn into a smile. I broke down in tairs, I pulled her close, so close that she couldn't get away. 

"I-it's alright" She whispered in my ear

I didn't say anything. It was all my fault, i could have bend the piece if i was paying attention.

"You can't leave me, you hear me! Y-you can't..." More tears fell on her Future Industrie jacket.

She smirked silently, "I love you so much" That was the last thing she said before her eyes lost their spark. I thightend the embrace almost crushing her. 

"This wouldn't have happened of you agreed with me!" The voice penetrated every barrier that i had set up. Kuvira went too far.

The only thing i felt was hurt, I lost it. The last thing i remember is that my eyes turned white...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did i do? Let me know!  
> (Please be gentle)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Sweater

_You are the worst Korra..._

It was a nice friday afternoon after Korras last period. She wanted to celebrate the beginning of the weekend with a cool drink and a nice view of the beach but she didn't caught a glimpse of the bright blue water. The only thing she saw was... her.

She already 're-ordered' the same drink for the thirth time and oh, there will be more, it's all because of her.

She wanted to leave but, come on, you just can't let a beautiful girl like that escape. Korra just couldn't. Let. That. Happen.

Normally she would just go straight to the point and ask her number but she was different, she was soooooo out of her league.

The first thing she saw where her long pale legs that were showing under the table, her loose sweater made her so cute and her face... Omg her face... Her black hair that was so smooth and probably soft (Korra was already dreaming about brushing it), her lips that she would love to touch with her own and then her green eyes that looked like emeralds...

This girl was busy on her laptop while she occasionally sipped from her coffee(?) and didn't notice Korra staring the crap out of her. Korra couldn't get enough from this beauyy, sitting a few tables away from her.

A tune could be heard from the table, it was her phone. Korra couldn't hear her from where she sat but she could figure out that she seemed irritated, the only thing she understood was, "I'll be right there" in the most smoothing voice she ever heard. The mystery girl took her laptop, stuffed it away in her bag and there did she go... She wanted to run, grab her by the arm and just talk, kiss, just do something... But... She froze. The last glimpse of her raven black hair disappeared and that was it...

Or not...?

Korra looked over at the place where the girl sat just a few seconds ago and saw a sweater, hanging on the chair. 

Without thinking she snatched it from its place and ran outside, hoping to see her.

Nothing... No pale legs, no black hair, no mystery girl...

\---

She stayed a bit longer before paying her drinks and leaving, taking the sweater with her. 

_Maybe she's gonna come back tomorrow?_

\---

She couldn't take her eyes of the piece of clothing. This girl did something to her and it's bad... Soooo bad... It was like love on first sight.

She took it with her when she laid in bed and just... hugged it. She held it close to her, like the girl would pop right into it. The scent that it spread was overwhelming and Korra couldn't get enough from it. 

_You couldn't get any creepier and 'stalkier', right Korra?_

She fell asleep with the image of the girl on her mind.

\---

_Game plan:_

  1. _Go to the same cafe_
  2. _Wait for the girl_
  3. _Give her the sweater_
  4. _Get her number_



So there she sat, same place, same time. Everytime the bell rang when someone entered she got her hopes up but everytime she got dissapointed.

\---

Time past and nothing happened, the cafe was empty except for her. She released a heavy sigh and was about to quit when...

"Excuse me but i think that's my sweater"

She snapped back to reality and looked up... It was her.

"Hi!" She blurred out, totally not controlling her happiness.

"Hi" The girl politely answered back with a smile. 

Green eyes eyed the sweater next to Korra, "Oh yes, your sweater... I found it when i left yesterday, I took it with me because someone was probably gonna steal, i mean, it's a really nice sweater and i think it looks amazing..." She stopped talking when she saw the other girl laughing. It was then that she knew, she was so so in love with the stranger. 

"It's fine, i'm glad you kept it safe" She took it in her hand,"Thank you..."

"Korra... The name is Korra"

A pale hand with red fingernails extended, "Asami" 

"Hi Asami..." She knew, the girl probably knew, everybody probably knew

"Thanks again Korra, i'll hope i see you next time" She smiled and tur...

"Wait" Korra did it, "Asami... Do you want something to drink? You know... With me? It's not a date... If you want to" She whispered.

_Wowww Korra too much! First release her arm and..._

"I would like that" 


	3. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 1 in the morning and i quickly made this so there could be mistakes in it and stuff, sorry for all that.

"Here we go again..." She whispered while she took a protected stance against her locker.

"We're not gonna hurt you Asami, we're just gonna have fun" Kuviras voice echoed through the hallway. The girl that was in the basketball team and acted like a straight up bully... And she choose Asami as her target.

She always waited for this, the moment when everyone was in class so Kuvira could just have it her way.

"Please... Just leave me alone" It would have been the second time this week and the fifth time this month , i can't take this much longer...

"Like i said. We. Are. Gonna. Have. Fun." She took a step closer to the smaller with every word she said. The closer she got, the smaller Asami became.

What is she gonna do this time? Break my glasses again? Stuff me in a locker? Throw my books in the trash? 

"What's wrong Sato? Scared??" She grinned, making Asami nervous.

"Just do what you want and leave me alone!" It was the first she raised her voice against her nemisis and it made her feel stronger... Till...

"Watch your attitude Sato!" Kuvira pushed her against the locker, clenching the green shirt Asami was wearing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Nobody was expecting this. Korra, point guard of the team, just turned in this hallway, catching Kuvira red handed.

Kuvira, filled with fear, released Asami and ran the other way without saying anything. With the release, Asami fell down against the wall, burying her head in her hands.

Footsteps approached her.

"Are you okay?" Korra kneeled down in front of Asami, her voice was smoothing and soft. She placed her hand on Asamis knee.

The moment she looked up, the only thing she could see was blue, Clear sky-blue. 

"Yeah... Thank you"

"No problem" A smile appeared on Korras face, making Asami blush, "What's your name?"

"A-asami" She thought she was idiot for answering like that.

"Well Asami, she won't get away with this"

"Yeah right..." Asami thought.

"How long is this going on?"  She sounded serious but still not aggresive.

"Few months..." Korra probably thought she was weak, she probably can't even care for herself.

But no... Her expression softend, "This is it, it's over"

Asami smirked, "It ain't over, she'll be back... Filled with rage" She banged her head against the locker behind her.

"Don't worry, i'll protect you" She was determinant.

Asami focused on the blue irises again, "You... You can't always protect me"

"I can if you always stay with me" She winked at the girl in front of her, making her glow again. 

"That sounds comforting" Asami smiled back, feeling like she was promised. 

Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	4. Bully; part 2

**A few days later**

"Do you like yoghurt? My mom always packs me one cup but i don't like it" 

In the past few days, i learned that Korra wasn't only a great protector but she was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. We're always spending lunch and the breaks togheter, she's always waiting at my classroom when i'm done and she even introduced me to her friends. I love going to school now, i'm now more confident and happier than i ever could been.

"Asami?" 

Asami snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You like yoghurt?" She handed over the plastic container.

"Yes, thank you" On wednesday, we always sat at the outer ring to lunch, close to the gym. She had basketball practice in a few minutes.

"Don't mention it" She took a large bite from her sandwich and turned her attention to Asami, "Did you saw Kuvira this week?" 

The name still made my stomach twist, "No... I never said this so, thank you Korra"

She brushed it away like it was nothing but it meant the world to me.

"Hai guys" It was Opal, the shooting forward of the team and one of Korras closest friends.

"Hai" We said in unison.

She winked at me before speaking to Korra, "Ready for practice?"

Korra turned to me, her face was covered in worry, "Think you can handle it?"

A gave a small nod.

"See you tomorrow then" She then pulled me in a thight hug, this was starting to be a routine and i liked it. She was so soft and her hugs were the best.

\---

The moment she vanished in the huge building, i packed my stuff and went straight home.

Well, that were my plans.

"Finally" The voice went right up my spine. It couldn't be...

"Finally, she leaves you alone" Kuvira slowly stepped to Asami and she just froze. She wanted to scream but nothing was responding in her body.

"She needs to understand that you're mine" Her voice was real close now, this is it, fear was controlling Asami again.

"What's wrong Asami?" She pushed Asami against the only tree that stood in this field. She could feel her confidence and happiness drain from her. The only person she could think of was 'Korra'.

"Y-You can handle weak people like me but Korra..."

"Korra?? What is Korra gonna do??" This was the moment, the moment the good guy would appear and beat up the bad guy. But i was alone...

"You look better without these" She took off my glasses and broke them in two, "Oops sorry"

I want this all to end.

"Come on As..." 

Finally.

Korra launched her fist right on Kuviras jaw, throwing her into the ground. K.O. in one punch.

The instant i saw her, i hooked my arms right around her neck, breaking down in tears.

"I'm so sorry, i'm sooo sorry" I could hear her whisper in my ear. We lowered ourselfs so we were on the ground. I still didn't let go.

"I knew you were in danger when i saw that she didn't show up for practice" She thightend her grip around me, "I was terrified"

"Thank you... Thank you so much" Was the only sentence i could form.

"I'm never letting you go Asami" 

And with that, i already felt a bit more safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one was still better, no hardcore fight scene because Korra isn't like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion? Leave it in the comments!


End file.
